


All Unexpected

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coincidences happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Felaine).



To call their meeting an unlikely coincidence was to understate the matter. Harry had taken to flying for hours every day, escaping both his memories of the past and the pressures of his present. Since his breakup with Ginny had become public knowledge, he'd been flooded with letters from witches – and a few wizards – from all over the world, begging for dates, or more. Harry left the stacks of parchment behind often as possible, taking to the air instead.

Today, however, an unexpected rainstorm had forced him to land and shelter in a copse. He wasn't dressed for the cold air above the clouds, but on the ground he could manage a few warming charms. Harry still disliked the sensation of Apparition and would only use it if he had to. He hoped the downpour would pass soon.

Landing, he dashed for the shelter of the trees and stopped short when he saw, standing under one, none other than Lucius Malfoy. Harry thought hard. He _had_ been over Wiltshire, the last he'd paid attention. He supposed sheer bad luck must have guided him to Malfoy Manor.

To his shock, the older man came toward him with his hand outstretched and an expression that was closer to pleasant than Harry had ever seen on any Malfoy before.

"Mr. Potter," he said in a subdued voice. "I owe you both my thanks and my sincerest apologies, I believe."

The rain streamed down on them both. At that moment something inside Harry woke up and said, _Life's too short not to forgive. Isn't it time to set aside the past?_

"Accepted," Harry said, and reached to shake hands. A electric sensation, almost like touching a live wire, went through him, and he gasped. "What was _that_?"

Lucius Malfoy's eyes had gone wide. "I've read of this. When two people are a perfect match – magically, physically, in all ways – that can happen."

"But – but you're _married_. You're old enough to be my father," stammered Harry, trying to ignore the way that his cock was suddenly demanding attention, to the extent that he feared he might come right there in his trousers.

Lucius shrugged. "In a case like this, that doesn't matter." He lifted his other hand, and Harry could no longer resist, falling into Lucius's embrace with complete abandon.

They scarcely noticed when the rainstorm stopped. Nothing would be the same for either again.

**Author's Note:**

> For felaine, who asked for Harry/Lucius, rainstorm.


End file.
